sayonara
by rin naruta neutron
Summary: el dia en que alguna vez se vuelvan a encontrar


One shot

Pasaron 5 años desde que cindy vortex murió, su cuerpo descansaba en una caja en el fondo de la tierra, un hombre de 25 años izo su aparición en frete a su tumba, ese hombre tenía cabello café y bellos ojos azules.

-cindy, perdóname-susurro el hombre-una vez más me encuentro frente a tu lapida, arrepintiéndome, cindy, yo sufrí por ti, después de verte a ti y a Nick besándose…no pude soportarlo, perdóname-decía al borde de lagrimas el hombre-pero…te sigo amando-susurro el hombre, acaricio con la yema de los dedos la lapida el cual tenía escrito "aquí descansa en paz cindy vortex 2000-2020"-al hombre era nada más ni nada menos que Jimmy neutrón, Jimmy observo la lapida y sintió un hueco en el corazón.

-he, sabes cindy…tengo una pequeña hija pero se parece a ti, es irónico ¿no?-rio un poco el chico, miro nuevamente la lapida, sonrió pero a la vez lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, la brisa se izo presente choco en las mejillas del chico haciendo que se secaran, como si el viento quisiera que dejara de llorar, subió la mirada el cielo y vio como en el cielo se hacían presentes las nubes, el chico poso su mano por sus ojos para que el sol no diera directamente a sus ojos.

-recuerdas, hace unos años te pedí que fueras mi novia-dijo el chico castaño-aun lo recuerdo-dijo con melancolía

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-recuerdo-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Una mañana soleada un chico de apenas 10 años se levantaba con pesadez pues ayer no pudo dormir por lo nervioso pues había prometido a decirle a la rubia de ojos verdes lo que sentía por ella, se paro con ánimos al darse cuenta que era el día y la hora correcta, se vistió con lo primero que vio y corrió a desayunar.

-mama papa ya estoy aquí-dijo feliz mente al chico, sus padres se alegraron al verlo y le dieron el desayuno del día junto con un beso en la mejilla de parte de su madre, el chico miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que se le había hecho tarde, agarro la tostada con mermelada , lo llevo a su boca, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo hacia el parque, miro hacia la banca bajo el árbol y vio a la chica sentada en ella, parecía un Ángel, su cabello se movía con el viento su mirada viendo a las parejas, Jimmy se sonrojo al verla de esa forma, suspiro fuerte y se acerco a ella, sus paso eran lentos y tontos puesto que se sentía nervioso y impulsos de querer irse corriendo, retrocedía, caminaba, retrocedía y caminaba como una secuela, en un momento cindy volteo y Jimmy rápidamente se oculto detrás del árbol se dejo caer y abrazo sus piernas hundiendo su cabeza, nervios, amor, orgullo, enojo y ganar de gritar era lo que el genio quería, comenzó a decir ciertas palabras,

-cindy…yo…quiero decirte…que…amm… ¿quieres algo de comer?...yo solo quiero agua…¡no!Que ¿estoy diciendo?- se pregunto el genio –Am etto… ¿quieres jugar algo?, ¿piedra papel o tijeras?, ¿y si quedamos empate?, mejor me clamo y practico en vez de decir tontería y media, Cindy veras…yo…tu…nosotros…yo…quiero decirte que…m…me…tu…me…te a…me gu…tu me…yo…yo…yo…ok olvídalo ¡no espera! Tú me…tu me…me…te am…tu me...Tú me…tu me…tu me…tu…yo…te am…-Jimmy bajo la cabeza, tomo aire y dijo finalmente- ¡ME GUSTAS! TE AMO

-¿enserio Jimmy?, ¿te gusto?-una voz angelical se escucho al lado de genio, volteo y se topo con los ojos verdes de Cindy, ella le sonrió y el solo se puso tan rojo como un jitomate, quería que la tierra lo tragara vivo pues nunca sintió tanta vergüenza en su vida.

-si, me gustas te amo desde siempre-el genio oculto su cara en sus manos esperando el rechazo, pero en vez de eso sintió un suave beso en su mejilla, era Cindy, el solo la miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Cindy, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto el genio

-claro que si-contesto la rubia para abrazarlo con fuerza

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*fin del recuerdo*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El genio volvió a sollozar al recordar sus momentos de alegría y felicidad de ambos

-Cindy ¿te gustaría saber cómo conocí a Liliana? Fue algo raro

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*recuerdo*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El chico castaño recorría su nueva escuela, cabizbajo sosteniendo sus libros con fuerza tratando que no se fuera a caer, su pasado quedo atrás y con ello sus amigos y aventuras debía ver al frente nada volvería a ser normal, sonrió al recordar a sus amigos, enemigos, compañeros, etc. Pero ahora se sentía solo, nadie con quien hablar, con quien platicar, nadie, "tan solo tengo que a cos…"sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el choque de la puerta en su cara, salió una chica de cabello azul atado con dos coletas que le llevaban asta os hombros, la chica al darse cuenta se alarmo y lo ayudo a levantarse

-¡gomene, gomene!-balbuceaba la chica de bellos cabellos azulados y ojos del mismo tono, Jimmy la vio y solo izo una mueca de dolor sobando su cara

-estoy bien-dijo Jimmy aun adolorido por el tremendo golpe, se levanto total mente, para luego volver a ver a la chica y esta le sonriera, Jimmy le devolvió la sonrisa

-soy Jimmy mucho gusto-dijo Jimmy haciendo una pequeña reverencia, ya que en Japón no era común saludar con la mano, la chica también izo una reverencia y sonrió

-soy hikaro-dijo la chica-¿y no eres de por aquí verdad?-le pregunto la chica al genio

-no de hecho no-dijo Jimmy-yo solo vine a dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar una nueva vida-continuo

-¿ya veo dime tu historia es ACUTE y RE-ACT?

-pregunto la chica

-¿cómo?-pregunto confundido el genio

-nada solo ven conmigo-la chica tomo de la muñeca al castaño y lo llevo directo a la cafetería ya que era receso, llegaron a una mesa donde había un chico de cabellos rojizos, otra chica de cabellos color negro azabache, una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules un niño de cabellos verdes y otra chica de cabellos color rosa pastel

-¡hey chicos miren quien está aquí!-anuncio la chica totalmente feliz, Jimmy la miro con cierta cara de sorpresa

-ese es…-la chica de cabellos rosa lo miraba con los ojos de par en par

-¡es Jimmy neutrón el niño genio!-grito emocionado el chico de cabellos verdes-hola soy nao Anami-el chico realmente feliz de conocer al chico más famoso por su gran desempeño y aventuras de E.U.

-pues el placer es todo mío-dijo Jimmy con alegría alguien lo conocía

-¡JIMMY PORFAVOR ANDA SAL CONMIGO!-grito la chica de cabellos azabaches

-amm etto…-el chico se puso más nervioso al ver a la chica gritar que saliera con el

-soy Naru kagamine-dijo la chica de cabellos dorados

-hum, kagamine savias que eso significa reflexión del sonido en el espejo- le sonrió Jimmy

-gracias por el alago-dijo Naru sonriéndole

-Jimmy etto ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto la chica de cabellos rosas

-pues yo…solo quiero-empezó a balbucear el castaño algo incomodo por lo que iba a decir, rasco su nunca nervioso y apenado ya que de su boca solo decía puras incoherencias y rarezas mientras los chicos esperaban una respuesta, el chico tomo aire y pronuncio lo siguiente:

-vengo a olvidar todo-dijo apenas audible el chico-solo consigo el sufrimiento de las personas con mis inventos, realmente porque soy un genio, la verdad soy muy ingenuo…-termino el chico y los demás lo miraban para luego comenzar a reír, Jimmy muy extraño pregunto porque se reían y ellos comenzaron desde su punto de vista

-Jimmy eres un ejemplo a seguir eres inteligente y lindo-dijo la rubia

-estoy de acuerdo-le siguió el peli verde

Una chica paro justo enfrente de ellos y comenzó a hablar o más bien a... ¿Temblar?

-Jimmy, hola ¡soy Liliana, te admiro mucho!-dijo la chica con la mirada baja y las mejillas color carmesí, el chico miro a su detrás y en ese momento sus labios se juntaron con los de la chica haciendo que se dieran un beso, Jimmy se quedo en shock pero los labios de la chica eran suaves y tibios, cuando besaba a cindy era diferentes…eran…fríos, el solo rodeo la cintura de la chica y ella solo puedo sentir su corazón latir por hora, Jimmy la estaba besando con ternura, nunca la habían tratado de esa forma, se dejo llevar, al momento que se dieron cuento de lo que estaban haciendo se separaron, ambos con la respiración agitada las mejillas rosas y sintiéndose los únicos en el mundo

-ejem ejem-"tocio" el peli verde-em chicos eso fue

-¡LILIANA EL ES MIO!-cuestiono la chica de pelos azabaches

-amm Liliana gomene-pronuncio el chico muy apenado

-n-no importa-contesto la chica

-+-+-+-+-+fin del recuerdo-+-+-+-+

Jimmy coloco una pequeña cajita de color plata encima de la lapida, la abrió y comenzó a sonar la canción the servant of evil, Jimmy sonrió

-este era un regalo para ti el día en que te encontré con nick,la cajita termino de sonar y la cerro con delicadeza, las lagrimas volvieron, la culpa lo atormentaba día y noche nunca quiso que esto pasara…pero…ya nada se podía hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta las lagrimas corrían mas y mas, solo un perdón se salió de los labios de joven

-¿papi?- una voz tierna y chillona se oyó detrás del chico, este miro hacia su detrás y se topo con unos ojos color lila que lo miraban inocentemente

-Camila, ¿querida, que pasa?-pregunto Jimmy secando sus lagrimas para luego cargar a su pequeña hija de apenas 4 años, la niña sonrió al ser levantada por su padre

-ha ha-rio la pequeña, las risas de la niña aumentaban cuando su padre le la alzaba en alto, la niña fingía tocar las nubes de color blanco, Jimmy bajo a la niña con delicadeza hasta que su zapatos de color morado tocaron el pasto lugar en donde se encontraban estaba rodeados de arboles grandes era una flora hermosa y tenia armonía por doquier, Jimmy cargo a su hija y esta le pregunto

-papi ¿Qué hacías hay?-Jimmy la miro y sonrió alegremente acaricio el sedoso cabello de la pequeña y le dijo

-nada solo vengo a recordar a alguien…-contesto con la mirada gacha el genio, la niña acaricio con su pequeña mano la mejilla del genio y sonrió con dulzura

-no estés triste papa-dijo la pequeña-mami de que es hora de ir a casa-la niña se soltó de los brazos de su padre y en u hábil movimiento estaba ya en el suelo, tomo la mano de su padre y lo llevo con él a una camioneta, ambos subieron la pequeña se sentó atrás, se puso su cinturón y se acomodo

Por su parte Jimmy le daba la última mirada a la tumba pues un en la entrada se podía ver perfectamente la tumba, soltó un suspiro y encendió el carro último modelo que tenia, suspiro con pesadez.

-sayonara cindy-pronuncio el genio, comenzó a conducir hasta su hogar, la pequeña Camila miro la tumba y sonrió con ternura

-adiós-dijo la niña

Amor, las personas sufren a causa de esto

El amor triunfa, más no siempre

El genio y la chica estarán juntos.

Hasta que un día se vuelvan encontrar

Fin


End file.
